


我梦见了你

by Ivynuan



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivynuan/pseuds/Ivynuan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>贝尔做了一个和克里斯的春梦然后开始了内心的挣扎。<br/>而克里斯早就喜欢贝尔了。<br/>所以他们就滚到一起了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	我梦见了你

闷热的房间里满是汗水的味道，两个男人交缠的身影在床上起伏。他们浑身赤裸，肌肤因为出汗的原因显得有些黏腻，但他们却毫不介意。趴在小腹上的男人一点一点地舔去从皮肤里冒出的细小的汗珠，贝尔发出一声难耐的呻吟，那个黑色头发的脑袋继续往下，用他的唇舌覆盖住那个要命的部位，手指也开始不安分地勾起内裤的边缘，抬起头色情地对着他笑了笑。贝尔安抚性地去摸摸他的头发，身体内的渴望却叫嚣着想要更多，他凑过去想给那个人一个吻，一切却戛然而止，仿佛落后时分的终场哨，充满了无尽的遗憾。  
床头的闹钟却不合时宜地响了起来。贝尔从床上惊醒，梦里的情景却清晰地刻画在他的脑子里。他低下头看了看已经半硬的小兄弟，惊恐地想起梦里的那双眼睛，该死的，是克里斯，他不敢置信的回想起那个梦，他竟然像个青春期的小男孩一样做起了春梦，而且对象还是自己的队友。  
他拍了拍自己的脸让自己清醒，梦境是不可控的，他这样安慰自己，然后跑去洗澡。洗完澡他对着镜子里的自己仔细看了看确认没什么异样，他看了一眼旁边的剃刀，但刚刮第一下就把自己弄伤了这让他放弃了刮胡子的想法，显然刚才的梦境还在影响他。有时候梦境真的是个很奇怪的事，有些梦你拼命想却什么都记不起来，但是这个让他如此尴尬的梦却怎么也忘不了。他自问从未想过和男人做爱，即使是最荷尔蒙爆炸的年纪，那时候还在学校，他不得不承认确实有人邀请过他，但他根本没想过或和一个男的发生点什么，而现在他竟然梦到了，而且是如此赤裸的梦见了自己和自己的队友做爱，难道克里斯一直是自己潜意识里的性幻想对象？不，不可能，忘了这些吧，只当做是一个意味不明的梦和那些早已被忘的一干二净的梦境一样忘掉吧，他告诉自己，然后收拾东西准备出门。  
而这一切显然是不那么容易就被忘掉的，尤其是那个对象还是你低头不见抬头见的队友的时候。现在他正看这克里斯和往常一样在自己面前换衣服，但感觉却完全不一样了。他无意中瞥到了克里斯裸露着的上半身，这让他不自觉地想起那些梦里的场景，那个胸膛曾紧紧地贴着自己的胸膛，那完美的背部曲线曾印上自己的痕迹，他感觉到自己的小兄弟又蠢蠢欲动了，他暴躁地让自己不要再想了，而这显然让他做了什么愚蠢的动作，因为这时候事件的另一个主人公正回过头望着他。  
“加雷斯，你怎么了？”克里斯望着今天这个有点奇怪的队友问。  
“没，没什么。”贝尔慌乱地解释。  
“别骗我了，我都看到了，你刚刚的那种眼神只有两个解释，一种就是昨晚你在酒吧泡到的小妞突然变卦放了你鸽子，还有一种就是你梦见了和某个得不到的人干那档子事，总而言之，你欲求不满了。”  
“我没有欲求不满。”  
“那么你是承认我列举的那两个状况了？”  
“没有，什么事也没有发生，收起你的猜测，克里斯。”贝尔烦躁地扯了扯自己的手环，眼神躲闪着不敢面对克里斯。  
“这并不是什么可耻的事，加雷斯，这只是正常的生理诉求罢了。”克里斯扶住贝尔的腰让他冷静下来。  
贝尔显然为这个动作感到不适，不知道为什么他觉得现在的自己似乎特别敏感，若是平时他完全不会注意这个动作，他们有太多次各种亲密的举动，在足球场上被肾上腺素驱动他们激情地庆祝，肌肤相贴，仿佛能感觉到对方的血液在皮肤下运动，能清晰地听到对方的每一声喘息，而现在克里斯搭在他腰上的手让他感觉无比的不适，即使隔着衣服但仍然让他觉得克里斯就在抚摸他的肌肤。这让他更加烦躁。  
克里斯显然觉察到了他的烦躁，他不知道自己的朋友到底经历些什么，到底是什么人让他这么内心挣扎，而这竟然让他有些嫉妒，因为自己早就喜欢上自己的这个队友了呀，喜欢那个人在训练场上有些傻傻的笑容，喜欢在每个进球后和他得拥抱，那一刻他们离得那么近，近得能闻到对方身上的味道，而对方却似乎什么也没察觉，只当做是肾上腺素引起的兴奋，而不是荷尔蒙，是多巴胺的反应，有时候克里斯也不知道他们到底是谁弄错了他们之间的化学反应。他抚摸着对方的脊背让对方冷静下来，“现在你需要的是一个冷水澡或者一个手活，总之把你多余的欲望消耗掉。”克里斯把贝尔推进浴室。  
贝尔呆呆的靠在墙上，他看了看已经昂起头的小兄弟，无奈的打开了水龙头，突然降下的冷水溅到身上，即使是在夏天冰凉的触感还是激得他赶紧远离。他把自己缩在浴室的小角落里，慢慢将手伸向了自己的小兄弟。  
“克里斯，你还在吗？”他有些不安的问。  
“在，怎么了，加雷斯，别告诉我你连手淫都需要我在门外指导？”  
“不不不，我只是随便问问。”  
贝尔为此感到无比的尴尬，克里斯就在外面，而他却在这里手里拿着自己的小兄弟不停地撸动着，即使有四溅的水声给他做掩护他还是不确定自己是否能忍住不呻吟出来，他加快了撸动的速度，快点解决吧，快点解决这该死的麻烦吧，他尽量让自己不要去想克里斯在外面，他紧咬着嘴唇不让呻吟泄出来，手上的动作却越来越快。  
他听到外面好像有人开门了，那个人还在和克里斯对话。  
“克里斯，你靠在墙上干什么呢？”那个人问。  
“偷听加雷斯打飞机呢。”  
这句话一下子让贝尔放松了警备，他感到他蓬勃的欲望终于有了尽头，他又快速撸动了几下，高潮来临的时候他的脑子里一片空白，他不知道他是否有发出呻吟，但愿克里斯什么都没有听到。他看着自己满手的精液，放到水下把它们冲干净。  
克里斯站在外面除了从浴室里传来的水声他什么也没听到，当他能想象贝尔在里面是怎么一副赤裸的样子，怎样享受地给自己做着手活，他感觉欲火中烧却无处释放，或许用不了多久他也得和那个人一样跑进浴室给自己解决欲望了，他也些自暴自弃地想。  
这时候巴斯克斯进来拿东西，“克里斯，你靠在墙上干什么呢？”  
“偷听加雷斯打飞机呢。”他开了个恶劣的玩笑。  
他看见巴斯克斯瞬间有些脸红，尴尬的笑笑表示对这个玩笑的捧场就走了出去。  
这时他听见浴室里传来了一声呻吟，他当然知道那是什么声音，那种高潮来临时的满足，他觉得再也受不了了这种痛苦的折磨，他不管不顾地冲了进去，把贝尔推到墙壁上用力地亲吻起来。  
那时候贝尔正打算把身上洗干净就看见克里斯穿着衣服冲了进来，他还没反应过来就被克里斯推到墙上狂吻起来，他感受到了克里斯的嘴唇紧紧地贴着自己的他能感受到克里斯的舌头舔过自己的上颚在自己嘴里横冲直撞，他完全不知所措仿佛还是十几岁那个初吻的自己，等他反应过来想回吻的时候克里斯已经走了，仿佛一切都只是自己高潮后的幻觉。他懊恼地抓了抓自己的头发，该死的，这一切都让自己的给搞砸了。  
所以今天的训练他显得特别心不在焉，他完全不敢去看克里斯在哪里，他想把自己的注意力集中在球上，可他发现完全做不到，显然队友们都发现了自己的反常但他根本没时间去想这一切，他只是按规定做完了所有的训练，训练结束就早早的回了家。  
真是糟糕的一天，贝尔从冰箱里拿了一瓶啤酒然后窝在沙发里看电视。他完全没有想到克里斯竟然会来拜访，这让他更加头疼了。  
“我散步路过你家就来看看，我觉得你可能需要找人谈谈。”克里斯假装自己已经忘了自己早上冲进浴室亲了贝尔的事走进了他家。  
“克里斯，我已经不是那种会因为做了春梦就需要心理辅导的青春期小孩了。”贝尔承认现在他有点不想见克里斯，在他还没有搞清楚今天发生的一切事情之前，但是他现在也完全没有一个可以拒绝自己队友来自己家里做客的理由，所以他只能任由克里斯走了进来。  
“那么也就是说你承认你做了春梦了，那可这应该是个火辣辣的梦。”克里斯坐在沙发上喝着他喝过的啤酒。  
贝尔知道克里斯几乎不喝酒，所以这是有什么特殊意思吗，贝尔不敢去多想，但是他又忍不住去多想，如果自己对克里斯的渴望不像自己以为的那么纯粹那么自己是否有资格站在克里斯身边在他最需要的时候站出来，自己是否能承担起这个责任去面对即将到来的一切，他不知道，他陷入了混乱。  
克里斯就这样静静地看着贝尔，啤酒淡淡的苦味回绕在他的唇舌之间，他知道自己渴望什么，但是他能得到吗，如果得不到他该怎么办，再喝一口啤酒然后像个傻瓜一样笑着说“谢谢你的啤酒”，然后若无其事地离开，幸好他等到了那句话。  
“做爱吗？”贝尔说。  
贝尔连自己也不相信自己到底说了些什么，他明明有那么多话可以说，但他偏偏选了这一句，“做爱吗？”他又说了一遍，像是在说服自己。  
“当然。”克里斯愉快的说，他已经顾不得思考对方到底是出于什么样的考量说出的这句话，他现在只想得到眼前的一切，让其他的一切事都去见鬼去吧。克里斯伸手去接衬衫上的扣子。  
贝尔现在也是顾不得自己的犹豫了，他着急地过去帮克里斯解开那些恼人的扣子，迫不及待地吻上了克里斯的胸膛，如果问一天前的的贝尔他能想到自己和克里斯会有那么亲密的举动吗可能连他自己也不知道答案，可是他现在知道了这种感觉真是太棒了。克里斯锻炼得十分完美的身体现在就安安静静地躺在自己的身下任由自己采摘，他忍不住去亲吻克里斯，这种熟悉的触感又回来了，和在浴室的那个吻不一样，这个吻他完全占据了主动，他慢慢舔过克里斯的嘴唇舔过他的牙齿，而克里斯也积极地回应他，他们的舌头搅在一起不知餍足地品味着对方的味道直到双方都被这个绵长的吻折磨得喘不过气来。  
贝尔抬起头来看着身上已经开始染上情欲色彩的克里斯满意地舔舔他的嘴唇，现在这个嘴唇诱人的红色，美丽的让人想再次品尝，他又去亲吻了一阵克里斯就把战场转移向了克里斯的耳垂，这里是克里斯的敏感地带，因为他明显感觉到了克里斯因为这个动作而兴奋起来甚至难耐的发出了细小的呻吟，他为克里斯的这举动感到满意，继续折磨着克里斯的耳垂偶尔舔上他的耳廓模拟抽插的动作。  
克里斯感觉他要被这个动作折磨死了，他能感觉到现在他的分身又硬又疼，因为贝尔的挑逗，他现在已经完全兴奋起来了，而那个人却仿佛不想停止似的现在正在啃咬自己的乳头，虽然他不得不承认这种感觉太好了，对方富有技巧性的动作那种又麻又痒感觉让他越来越兴奋却得不到释放，他的手不自觉地环上贝尔的身体慢慢伸向衣角，他喜欢贝尔腰上的的触感，一直喜欢，所以现在他的手正不安份地捏着贝尔腰上的肌肉，美好的触感让他舍不得放手。  
而贝尔显然不太喜欢这个动作，腰上的触感让他分心，而克里斯不断在他腰上游走的双手让他很难不因为这种无法控制的痒而笑出声来，他惩罚似的轻轻咬了下克里斯的乳头，克里斯发出嘶嘶的喘气声，贝尔仿佛做错了什么事般的停下动作询问克里斯他还好吗，克里斯笑着摇摇头，趁着这会功夫脱掉了贝尔的上衣。  
克里斯坐起来和贝尔接吻然后将这个吻一路往下停在了贝尔的小腹上，一边亲吻一边去解贝尔的皮带，他已经迫不及待地想见到贝尔的小兄弟了。贝尔这时也开始帮克里斯脱裤子，他知道克里斯已经完全硬了刚才压在他身上的时候就感受到了。没用多久两个人就完全裸裎相见了。贝尔看着克里斯已经硬起来的分身慢慢将它含了进去，这是他第一次给男人口交，他小心翼翼地把前端慢慢含进去，尽量不要让牙齿碰到，但是因为缺乏经验的缘故他还是不小心刮到了克里斯的阴茎，他听到克里斯发出一声抽气声，他连忙停下动作把阴茎吐出来小心的舔着马眼，他抬起头看了一眼克里斯犹豫了一下还是放弃了口交转而用手为克里斯缓解欲望，克里斯凑过来慢慢舔舐着贝尔的嘴角然后把这个发展为一个深吻，他享受着贝尔为他的阴茎服务，那种感觉真是太舒服了，不断涌起的欲望让他感觉有点恍惚，就这样他射在了贝尔手里。  
贝尔抓起了旁边的纸巾擦了擦手，高潮过后的克里斯餍足地躺在沙发里，贝尔亲亲他的嘴角。“我去拿套。”他在克里斯耳边轻声说，克里斯慵懒地拉住他，“不用拿了，直接做吧。”贝尔又亲了一下他的嘴角点点头，这样也好，虽然他已经尽量克制了，可是他的小兄弟可完全不是这样，他能感觉到他的阴茎已经硬的发疼甚至开始滴水了，他迫不及待地给克里斯做扩张，手指进入的时候克里斯还是显得有点不适，但是克里斯给了他一个信任的眼神让他继续，贝尔这才继续不断按摩着克里斯的小穴让他适应手指的进入然后放入第二根，贝尔尽量将这一切做得耐心，他可不想因为自己的没有经验而弄伤克里斯，直到克里斯的小穴能容纳第三根手指贝尔才松了一口，他奖励似的亲亲克里斯的小穴然后抬起克里斯的一条腿放到自己肩上尽量让克里斯处于舒服的姿势慢慢将自己的阴茎送入。  
当感受到贝尔的阴茎进入自己的身体的时候克里斯愉悦地发出了一声呻吟，他等这一刻等得太久了，现在他能感觉到他的肠道正包裹着对方的阴茎，那种深深浅浅的抽插让他愉悦得勾起了脚趾。  
贝尔也感觉到他真是爱死这种感觉了，克里斯的小穴出奇得紧，紧得都让他害怕他是不是会伤害到克里斯，那种被肠道包裹着阴茎的感觉让他无比享受，他花了好些毅力才忍住不要让自己缴械投降，他要给克里斯一场完美的相爱可不能让自己这就样开始破坏了。现在他的阴茎已经能整根没入了，他抽插起来，他爱死这种感觉了，他先是缓慢的运动起来让克里斯慢慢适应了这样的节奏，然后就开始用力地操干克里斯的小穴，他听到克里斯因为他的动作而发出美妙的呻吟而显然让他受到了鼓励，他抽插得更加卖力起来，他感受着克里斯在他身下起伏甚至会难耐地伸手去抓他的手臂，那种细小的疼痛无疑增加了他的快感。  
他就这这个姿势干了一阵克里斯，然后就慢慢把阴茎抽了出去，这显然引起了克里斯的不满，他看到克里斯皱了皱眉显然想要更多的样子。他愉悦的笑笑，将克里斯翻了个身抬起克里斯的腰，后入的姿势让他进入得更深，尤其是当他擦过前列腺的时候，克里斯呻吟的尾音让他觉得仿佛是天籁一般，他紧紧地地握住克里斯的腰，大力地操干起来，他听着克里斯的满足的呻吟，一点一点地将他干上高潮，他听到克里斯在他身下大喊“加雷斯，不行了，不行了，我要射了。”  
“忍住，让我们一起射。”加雷斯伸手去握住克里斯的阴茎，安抚性地亲亲他的脊背继续操干起来，很快加雷斯也感觉到高潮来临的那种冲动，他用手撸动了几下克里斯的阴茎，和他一起达到了高潮。那种愉悦的射精的快感，那种久违的满足，不像是早上那种粗糙的手淫，而是一种全身心的满足，他把自己的阴茎拔出来，看着自己的精液被带出克里斯的穴口，他恶作剧般地拍了一下克里斯的屁股。“起来吧，我带你去清理一下。”  
刚刚性爱过后的身体还有些疲乏，克里斯撒娇般的勾上加雷斯的脖子坐到加雷斯腿上，“等等我现在还不想动。”  
加雷斯能感觉到刚刚射进去的精液正慢慢流出来滴到自己腿上，但是看着怀里那个人的样子他只能抱着他让他享受高潮后的余韵，贝尔觉得自己从未和克里斯那么亲近过，他也乐于感受克里斯在自己怀里的感觉，所以他就这样抱着克里斯忍不住去和克里斯交换更多的吻。  
好吧，这时候加雷斯开始承认他确实是喜欢克里斯的，虽然这一直让他压在心底，他一直觉得他对于克里斯只有内心的崇拜而不掺杂任何性地成分，直到那个突如其来的梦打破了这一切，让他意识到和克里斯发生性爱竟然是那么美好的一件事。


End file.
